Kitamura
| ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Kitamura is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is the former boss of Akira Zaizen at SOL Technologies. Design Appearance Personality Kitamura appears to be a control freak who reacts to everything in a comical manner. This is seen many times when he was observing Playmaker and Blue Angel's duel against the prototype AI duelists. He is also shown to be harsh to his subordinates as he threatens to fire them or cut their salaries by 50% if they disobey him. Despite this, most of his subordinates don't fear him much. Biography Hanoi After Akira got demoted, Kitamura replaced his position as SOL Technologies Security Manager. He is in charge of the project to create an army of AI Duelists to protect LINK VRAINS from hackers. Kitamura grew frustrated, as Playmaker defeated the prototype AI. He ordered the other AI to attack him, but his employees explained the other AI was defeated by Blue Angel. Kitamura declared he would fire his employees, but was even more shocked there were other people at the data bank, namely Ghost Girl and the chief of SOL Technologies, Akira. Kitamura watched as Akira confronted Playmaker, bringing up the accident involving SOL Technologies ten years ago as they dueled. Intrigued by what he was hearing, but realizing that this was sensitive information, he ordered his employees to send the footage to his office to record and to turn off all the monitors, threatening to fire them if they didn't, and went to his office and to watch the footage alone. As the duel progressed and Akira proceeded to reveal his and Aoi's past, Kitamura briefly wondered what he was talking about when he brought up the possibility of Aoi getting kidnapped and what SOL Technologies had to do with it. Kitamura watched the two Duel, and was surprised to hear Playmaker was a victim of the Hanoi Project. Kitamura was excited Akira was close to defeating Playmaker and thought he'd be able to threaten the SOL Technologies' superiors, forcing them to promote him. However, Playmaker defeated Akira, causing Kitamura to go berserk and yell in frustration, all of which his subordinates heard outside his office. The Deleted Kitamura, who retained his position, was shocked that an eclipse occurred in LINK VRAINS. Thinking this was a virus or a bug, he gave orders to his employees to stop that, else he'd fire them. He announced to the media his AI army was made to defeat the Knights of Hanoi. He had his employees take control of the AI, and believed he would even earn a promotion. Despite a number of Knights of Hanoi were defeated, the employees started reporting that the AI army was losing. Kitamura was shocked, and saw two elite Knights of Hanoi have defeated his army. While Kitamura was interviewed by the media, people criticized him over the Internet for his failure of protecting LINK VRAINS. With the Knights of Hanoi weakened, Kitamura reported to his superiors that his AI army had defeated the leftover Knights of Hanoi. His superiors reminded him of the consequences, should an incident like that happen again. Instead, Kitamura swore to pursue Ignis, promising to accomplish that what Akira couldn't, intending on obtaining a promotion. Pleased with himself, Kitamura returned to his post, only to be reported that the AI army was being deleted. Kitamura, seeing he had no control over LINK VRAINS, saw his promotion was gone. As a tower appeared in LINK VRAINS, Kitamura shouted at his employees to look into the matter. The employees explained the Knights of Hanoi took control over LINK VRAINS, infuriating Kitamura, as a "lame hacker group" infiltrated the cyberspace that SOL Technologies created. Realizing he could not be promoted, Kitamura started thinking how to turn this situation into his favor. He entered LINK VRAINS, shouting out he wanted to speak to the leader of the Knights of Hanoi as the security-in-chief of SOL Technologies, without executing any traps. Nobody responded, and Kitamura was certain his demotion was inevitable, and decided to turn back on his company. The leader appeared behind him, questioning what did he want. Kitamura was startled to meet Varis, who threatened to erase Kitamura if he wasted his time. Kitamura pointed out there was no media reporter around, and since they were alone, he wanted to propose a secret deal. Kitamura proposed an alliance to rule LINK VRAINS, amusing Varis. Kitamura knew the Knights of Hanoi have the control of LINK VRAINS, and he explained he would maintain their domain, thinking they could even earn a fortune. Varis was intrigued, but in order to have Kitamura join them, he had him undertake a test. Varis went away, leaving Specter to face Kitamura in a Master Duel. Specter defeated Kitamura, and thanked him, for due to his poor management, the takeover of LINK VRAINS was easy. However, he was disgusted to see Kitamura wanted to trick Varis into his bidding. Kitamura wished to join the Knights of Hanoi. Specter snapped his fingers, bidding his wish - as data. With that, Kitamura glew with a red light before disappearing. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters